We Could Be In Love
by winterkaguya
Summary: Hinata's new neighbour just moved in & they became close friends, it was obvious that they were attracted to each other, but could they be in love? Throw in an overtly obessive & possesive blue-eyed cat, Deidei-chan, you get Man Vs Cat! SasuHina


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: Okay, I got this idea after listening to one of my favourite oldies..."We Could Be In Love" by Lea Salonga & Brad Kane. For those who don't know this song, you can just go youtube and check it out.**

**Newly re-edited & FFnet is anal about formatting. So, can't seemed to get my Underline working.**

**Warning: AU with slight OOC**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE NEIGHBOUR OPPOSITE MY WINDOW**

It was a bright new morning and Hinata felt something heavy on her chest that was clearly breathing heavily and purring delightfully. She opened an eye and saw a very cute face sleeping soundly on her chest. Breathing in and out and purrs.

Hinata smiled as she poked a finger into one ear and it twitches. She poked another time, also the ear twitches.

Hinata giggled.

Then, a pair of deep blue eyes gazed into hers.

**MEOW! (Not so early Hina-Hina!)**

"Ohayo Deidei-chan!" Hinata greeted her cat with a kiss on it's head.

Deidei-chan gave a big yawn and stretched in all his glory before looking at his beloved mistress. This big white furry Turkish Angora longhair with dazzling blue eye, which he lost the other in an accident involving some fights when he was a wee kitty therefore, Deidei-chan has only one functional eyesight but it did not deter his mistress's love for him.

Hinata found Deidei-chan by accident when she first moved into the studio apartment six years ago. And at that time, Deidei-chan was just an abandoned little kitten who was fighting against a dog over a small piece of meat. Hinata chased after the dog away and scooped the little fiesty kitten in her arms which immediately calmed down after she held him close to her body, giving him the warmth he was longing for. After that, she fed him little bits of sushi fish she had in her lunch box. And from there on, Deidei-chan became her faithful companion and friend.

"Alright Deidei-chan, let us get up," Hinata said, putting the cat down on the other side of her queen-sized bed. Deidei-chan almost snarled when Hinata abandoned him on the other 'cold' side of the bed when he was enjoying the warmth of his mistress's body. He hated it. He hates to be away from Hinata.

After brushing her teeth and had a quick shower, Hinata strode into the kitchen in her bathrobe, to make breakfast and also to feed Deidei-chan when she heard some noise bustling from outside her window. Walking across her parquet floor, she went towards one of her tall glass windows and swung the white silky semi-transparent curtains around. Opposite her building was another apartment building similar to hers and it was only about a foot or two away from one another. One only needed to jump just to cross the other side. Hinata's bay window had steel emergency stairs hanging at the side of the building that acted as an escape route in case of emergencies. She could see someone was moving into the apartment opposite hers.

Hinata felt sad. It used to be Ebizou-san and Chiyo-san's apartment until Chiyo-san had a heart attack and passed away, leaving the old man alone. A few months after that, he moved back to Suna to live with his grand-nephew, Sasori, a famous doll-artisan.

Hinata was relatively close with the old couple and was always invited for teas with Deidei-chan trailing along. Hinata had grown fond of the old woman from Suna who gave her advice like a grandmother she never had and she loved the old woman dearly.

Now, Hinata wondered who became the new tenant and neighbour?

The renovation works have been conducted for the past two months now, and Hinata has never seen the new tenant. She only found out from the workers, that it was some rich uptown kid with family money who bought the place up. Hinata frowned, thinking that it must be some spoilt brat using family's wealth for their own gain.

"I wonder who is moving in next door, ne Deidei-chan?" Hinata scratched her cat's ears. She saw a figure moving a huge box clad in black shirt and blue denims, but couldn't see the face, all she could see was the back. Then, the wind blew slightly and Hinata's wind chime tinkles from the sound.

"Oh, its a guy, Deidei-chan."

**Mmrrr...(NO!)**

Hinata knocked Deidei-chan's head a little and giggled. "You don't have to be jealous, Deidei-chan. You're the number one cat in my heart!"

**Mrrmeow! (But Deidei-chan wanna be your number guy too, un!)**

Hinata laughed as she still peered from her window, trying to catch who might be her new neighbour on the opposite side.

**Meow meow! **Deidei-chan meowed loudly and licked his mistress' hand. **(Hinata-chan...I wanna milk...un!)**

"Alright alright, I'll get you your milk. You greedy little cat." Hinata seemed to understand his need and carried him in her arms, snuggling her face into his furry tummy. If Deidei-chan could laugh, he would've giggled...like a baby!

Hinata poured some milk into Deidei-chan's bowl and went into her bedroom. She came out dressed in a dark blue felt skirt that reached just above her knees and a baby blue shirt with three-quarter sleeves. "Alright Deidei-chan, I've got to go to work now, you take care now and don't be naughty!"

**Meow! (Deidei-chan won't if Hina-Hina come back early, un!)**

Hinata kissed the top of her cat's head, picking up her coat and slipping into her shoes, she headed out from her apartment.

* * *

**Across Hinata's apartment:**

"Sasuke-teme, where do you want this?" a tall blonde and blue-eyed young man in an orange shirt and black denims asked, carrying a huge potted plant into the room, since it was the last thing to carry into the apartment.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, pointing towards the windows.

"Which one? You've got three windows there!"

"The opened one, dobe. What else?" Sasuke replied, opening the box and taking out some of the kitchen utensils.

"Oi teme! Just say so!" Naruto said, carrying the heavy looking plant towards the window. "I just don't know why you still keep this plant. If I were you, I'd just plant it back at the Uchiha Manor."

Sasuke glared at his bestfriend.

"Naruto! You idiot! Don't call Sasuke-kun that way!" A pink-haired girl dressed fashionably in tight white tank top with a pink micro-mini snake print leather skirt and had her Prada bag swinging in her arms.

"But Sakura-chan! He started it first!" Naruto pouted at the fuming pinkette who continued to ignore him and latched herself on Sasuke like a bright pink parasite.

"Get off me!" Sasuke shook her off his arms.

"Neeeee...Sasuke-kun! Why don't you just let Naruto-baka cleaned up everything for you and let's go have some ice-cream?"

"No," Sasuke said, finally getting her off his arms.

_**Rringgg...**_

"Shit," Naruto cursed. "It's mine. Sorry." Naruto took the call outside.

**Meow! **

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned around to see a white feline sitting on the window sill.

"I didn't know you had a cat, Sasuke-kun! Aww….She's so adorable!" Sakura walked excitedly towards the white fluffy cat, her hand stretched out to touch it until the little fluffy white ball hissed at her.

Sakura flinched away and cried out. "Aahh! You stupid stupid cat!"

She tried to hit the cat, but only invited more hissing and snarling sound from the white furred cat with blue eyes.

Sasuke smirked. _I think I'm gonna like that cat._

"Alright Sakura, you get out of my apartment. And it seemed that my cat don't like you much. So, get lost!" He dragged her arm and threw her out of his apartment before locking his door, but Sakura proceeded on banging the door and making such ruckus. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Sasuke ran a hand through his spiky locks and pressed a button attached on the wall beside the door.

"Hello? Security? Yes, this is Uchiha Sasuke from Apartment 513, could you please escort out a young woman with pink hair from my door? Yes, the noisy one. And also, please bar her from ever entering the building again? Thank you very much."

Sasuke waited for a while and the banging stopped as he could hear Sakura being dragged away and yowling along down the corridors. He then looked at the cat who sat on one of the boxes who peered at him with curious blue eyes.

"Hello there, Cat. I'm Sasuke. And, great job with Sakura there. To repay your kindness, how about a nice fish for lunch?"

**Meow! (Deidei-chan like you, human, un!) **Deidei-chan replied and rubbed himself around Sasuke's legs affectionately.

Sasuke took out a nice juicy looking mackerel from his grocery bag and placed it in a small plate for Deidei-chan. Yup, our mysterious white feline who chased away Sakura was none other than Deidei-chan. While looking at Deidei-chan eating the fish, Sasuke began stroking the cat and saw the collar around Deidei-chan's neck. He read, "Deidei-chan".

"So," Sasuke grinned. "Your name is Deidei-chan, huh? Very….uhm…charming I'm sure. I wonder where is your owner?"

**Mrrroww! (You stay away from her you male, un!) **Deidei-chan looked up from his fish and gave a low growl.

"Whoa! Okay there, Deidei-chan. I get it." Sasuke understood possessiveness when he sees one. He chuckled amusingly at the thought before he begins to unpack his belongings.

_**Bang Bang Bang!**_

"Oi! Teme! Open up!"

"Oh, I'd almost forgotten about that one!" Sasuke said, looking at Deidei-chan. "Don't worry Deidei-chan. He's a friend," Sasuke said, while opening the door to let his blonde bestfriend in.

"Where'd Sakura-chan go?"

"She went...out," Sasuke replied, walking towards one of the boxes and took out his books.

"Out?" Naruto wondered. And then his gaze fell onto Deidei-chan. "Hey! I didn't know you had a cat!" He grinned broadly.

"Not mine."

"Not yours?"

"Hn."

"Well, then whose?"

"Don't know."

"Wasn't the collar supposed to give some information, at least?"

"It only had a name. Deidei-chan, which is of course is the cat's name."

Naruto went over to Deidei-chan and stroke the cat. Deidei-chan looked at Naruto, suspiciously. Sasuke smirked.

"Your cat seemed a little...skittish, Sasuke."

"Of course," Sasuke seemed to gloat. "He doesn't like you."

Naruto glared back at him. "I'm going to ignore that one, you bastard." Naruto looked at the cat again. "How'd you know it's a 'he' and not a 'she'?"

**Mrrrreeoowwww (Stupid human, un! How dare you defile Deidei-chan, yeah!)**

Naruto flipped the cat over and pulled the furry tail aside only to be swiped on the hand with powerful claws of a feline.

"Owwww!" Naruto yelled, letting go of Deidei-chan who ran up to Sasuke. "That'd hurt!"

"You molest the cat, dobe."

"I did not!"

"You were looking at…"

"I just wanna know if it's a boy or girl."

"It's a boy, trust me. I know things."

"So, now you're a vet already?"

Sasuke twitched. "I _am_ a vet, you moron!"

"Okay okay, sorry I forgot!" Naruto gave in and chuckled nervously. Looking down at the fuming feline, Naruto grinned. "Hey there, sorry about that. Just out of curiosity and hoped you'll forgive me. I'll get you ramen, okay?"

"Cats don't eat ramen, idiot."

"Of course they do! Its food, teme!"

"Cats like fish."

"So?"

"So, cats eat fish."

"I can make a great fish ramen! Salmon ramen 'ttebayo!" Naruto grinned his foxy grin trademark. "What'dya think….errr…." Naruto scratched his head. "So…" he said, holding up the collar with the bronze coloured tag. "You're Deidei-chan and you belonged to..."

There was a pause.

"What is it, dobe?"

"I think its a...a...Hi...Hin..," Naruto looked up at the raven haired Uchiha. "I can't read the tag, it looked faded."

"Here, let me look at it." Sasuke strode over and looked at the tag from Deidei-chan's collar. Deidei-chan began to feel uncomfortable and ran off from the two curious men. "Hey Deidei-chan…." Sasuke said. "Who is your owner?"

**Mrrrrrrr (Not telling, yeah!)**

"Whoaa….." Naruto cringed. "That is one freaky cat, teme."

Deidei-chan glared at him and started hissing.

"I don't think Deidei-chan is stupid, dobe," Sasuke glared. _But not as stupid as you are._

"Whatever it is, I'm done here. You can do the rest by yourself. I've got to go now, got some work to do before that old Granny skinned me somewhere closer to my bones! Bye!"

"Hn."

With that, Naruto left.

Sasuke went into his bedroom and changed into a more comfortable clothing of a white tight singlet with a pair of white loose linen drawstring pants.

Looking around his new place, Sasuke was quite pleased with how things worked out after doing some renovation and made it more modern looking with cream carpeting and dark blue velveteen walls. He had the kitchen opened up with an island counter and soft golden hue lights. His study room was painted in a deep shade of red in contrast to his bedroom, a mixture of dark blue and white. He then proceeded by opening more boxes and took out more books before lining them up in the built-in bookshelves. And after doing that for half an hour, Sasuke went into his kitchen and started unpacking his boxes of kitchen utensils, looking for a kettle to boil some water to make tea.

Deidei-chan looked at raven-haired male with interest. He wasn't like any other males he had encountered. Not that he was interested in males, but Sasuke exudes some tranquil quality which he finds oddly interesting. Most males that he knew was noisy and loud, especially some of his mistress's friends. In particular, a brown-haired spiky guy named Kiba and his dog, Akamaru.

**Blurghhh!** Deidei-chan absolutely loathes Kiba's dog. Akamaru was every bit a definition of pure dog. Noisy, smelly and drools. Deidei-chan remembers the first time they met and how he shudders at the confrontation.

It was pure hate at first sight.

Deidei-chan could not stand that mangy mutt. He absolutely hates that dog. It was the most vile creature ever to walk the planet and Deidei-chan vowed to do anything and everything so that Kiba won't come over. Then, he remembered Shino. Deidei-chan shudders in his furry fur thinking of Shino's bugs crawling around whenever he brings them around. His first terrifying encounter with Shino's object of fascination was a huge Black Widow Spider which freaked him out and had him hanging onto the bedroom curtains!

It took Hinata about an hour to coax the frightened white cat to come down before he decimated her expensive Macy's lace curtains.

Eventhough Deidei-chan doesn't like bugs, but at least he like Shino better than Kiba. Shino knows when to keep quiet, unlike a certain mutt they know.

Deidei-chan's one working blue eye looked at Sasuke putting his things in place. He was curious when he saw Sasuke hung a star wind chime made of glass. It looked remarkably familiar as to what his mistress had on _her_ window. Hinata's wind chime was of moon motif.

Deidei-chan was beginning to like this male. He has good taste in art.

"DEIDEI-CHAN! Where are you?"

Both Sasuke and Deidei-chan turned around at the female voice calling out for the white furry cat. Deidei-chan, like any obedient male cat who is extremely besotted with his owner, jumped down from where he sat observing the new guy, bounced his little kitty way to the window. And Sasuke followed suit. Looking through the window, Sasuke saw a very pretty young woman with long indigo midnight hair flowing on the left side of her shoulders, tied by a lavender ribbon, clad simply in a sleeveless white muslin dress with a deep square cut neckline, standing on the steel railing, snuggling Deidei-chan in her arms. She was barefooted, but nonetheless, she looked strikingly like an angel.

"You naughty naughty cat, Deidei-chan! Do you know how worried I was? I've been calling you for some time now after I got back," Hinata said, still carrying the cat in her arms. Deidei-chan was purring loudly as he sniffed in his mistress's feminine smell. She then felt another pair of eyes looking at her. She looked into the apartment opposite hers and saw someone looking straight at her. Both were entranced.

Pearly lilac tinted eyes gazed into the pair of black whirlpools.

**No! No! No! Deidei-chan no like that look, un!** Deidei-chan stopped purring.

"A...ano...I'm so..sorry if...if Deidei-chan have been bothering you," Hinata apologised, bowing gracefully at the raven-haired young man.

Sasuke felt slightly shy at the awkward encounter. "Ah...Its okay. I don't mind, actually."

Hinata smiled slightly. "Uhmm...I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke smirked and replied, "Uchiha...Sasuke."

"Deidei-chan seemed to be a nice...cat."

Hinata blushed slightly and nodded. "He is."

**Mrreeoww!** **(Stay away from my Mistress, you male thief! Hina-Hina is mine, un!)** Deidei-chan has become more possessive as he gripped tighter on his mistress's dress while glaring angrily at the new neighbour.

"Well, I think he's a little edgy, and you being new here since Ebizou-san moved away to Suna."

"Hn."

"A...ano...would you like to come in, and have some tea?"

Sasuke looked slightly surprised. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Afraid of what?"

"We only met like three minutes ago?"

"Oh that?"

"Hn."

Hinata smiled slightly. "Well, Deidei-chan seemed to like you and your place, and he didn't pounce on you or anything, so I think you're alright."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "That's a...safe...deduction."

"It is. Deidei-chan is a very good judge of character. Uhmm...for judging humans, I mean. He seemed to be slightly prejudiced towards loud and noisy animals, especially of the canine family."

"Same here," Sasuke muttered in agreement, thinking about a certain blonde who was crazy about foxes.

Deidei-chan purred loudly and Sasuke smirked, looking at how Deidei-chan enjoyed the long strokes to his head and back.

"I think the two of us have something in common."

Hinata giggled as Deidei-chan jumped down from her arms and proceed to enter his cul-de-sac, swinging his fluffy tail.

"How about...tea? Uchiha-san?"

"Hn." Sasuke nodded his head and jumped easily on her side of the railing. Knocking her slightly and was about to fall until Sasuke caught her in his arms.

Hinata's eyes widened and blushed furiously.

Sasuke recognized their proximity and quickly released her, earning a venomous hissing sound from a certain blue-eyed cat called Deidei-chan.

**MRREEOWW! (GET YOUR STINKY HANDS OFF MY FEMALE YOU VILE PERVERTED MALE HUMAN, UN!) **Deidei-chan looked pissed with tail high up and fur bristling, making snarling sound at the raven-haired man.

Sasuke looked surprised at the snarling cat that had his fur all standing up, now resembling a fluffy white cotton fluff ball.

"I don't think….Deidei-chan likes me being close to you."

Hinata laughed. "Its alright, he does that most of the times. He's in fact pretty sweet and gentle. When in the mood, of course."

Sasuke still doesn't look convinced by conceded in the end. "Alright, I'll take your word on it."

"What tea would you like to have, Uchiha-san?"

"What tea do you have?"

"I just have quite a number collection of teas."

"Green tea? Japanese preferably." Sasuke pocketed his hands. "I can't stand other imported green tea when the best is found in your own country."

Hinata smiled gently and nodded her head. "I do...and I'm glad you looked at it that way."

Deidei-chan glared malignantly at Sasuke, not liking the exchange between them one bit and started kneading his paws, stretching out his claws. An act of sharpening his arsenal.

"So, Hyuuga-san," Sasuke peered at the kitchen area. "Are you a tea aficionado?"

"You can say it that way, Uchiha-san. My family has been in this business for quite some time and I grew up with teas."

"Really? Oh!" Sasuke snapped his fingers. "Hyuuga! No wonder I didn't recognize that soon!" He turned to her. "You're with the Hyuuga Clan, aren't you?"

Hinata smiled shyly. "Guilty as charged."

"No wonder I've seen your eyes somewhere before."

"I know," Hinata poured boiling water into a small enameled teapot. "I heard that a long time since school. Girls used to tease me about drinking too much tea, which was why and how Hyuugas lose their eyes' colour."

Sasuke frowned. "I think you have beautiful eyes."

Hinata stopped and looked at Sasuke. "Uhhh…"

"I mean it, Hyuuga-san. You do have beautiful eyes and those girls were probably envious of your stature."

"Uhhh…thank you, Uchiha-san." Hinata thanked, blushing at how sharp Sasuke's gaze was on her. "I appreciate….your…thoughts."

"I only say what is the truth, Hyuuga-san."

"It's Hinata." She poured a cup of tea for him. "You can call me Hinata."

Sasuke grinned and bowed slightly. "Okay. Call me Sasuke."

Both looked at each other. Hinata bit her lips shyly with a hint of blush on her cheeks while Sasuke grinned.

Deidei-chan frowned darkly, observing the little exchange between his beloved mistress and that new neigbour across the building.

**No! No! No! Don'tcha mess with Deidei-chan's human female, you male trespasser! Deidei-chan will murder your carpeting. Bribing Deidei-chan won't help! Deidei-chan don't share! Un! **Deidei-chan glared at Sasuke who was moving closer to his favourite spot in the sitting area.

The maroon coloured velvet love chair situated near the window where Hinata usually lay while reading her book was one of Deidei-chan's favourite spot to lie down and snooze. Deidei-chan's favourite chair.

Sasuke sat down...on THAT chair.

Deidei-chan growled deeply. **Deidei-chan hates you now human, un…..**

**- TBC** -


End file.
